Bella Luna
by Isabella EstherRuth
Summary: Isabella Harper or Izzy is going to Hogwarts for her third year! She's in love with her best friend Dracco Malfoy and their parents hate each other! While Draco and her get closer her past starts to reveal its self and Izzy doesn't know what to expect!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a story and it wouldn't of happend with out the persuasion and loving pushingsof my friends Hyperactive lioness, Ed Westwicker and IamCharlie. All of the constant reminders to put the first chapter up finally paid off. So here it is, the first chapter. I hope you like it! It might take me awhile to post the second chapter but I will get it up. Alright now that I am done you can finally read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except for Izzy. I also don't own the song 1,2,3,4 by The Plain White T's**

* * *

Chapter One: Nuovo amore

Isabella Esther Ruth Harper, or Izzy as everyone called her, was so excited for her third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She had gotten her letter last night and was getting ready to got to DiagonAlley with her mum and sisters, Lilly and Charlotte. Izzy was a 5' 6" tall slender girl with long reddish brown hair that stayed straight no matter what she did to it and when she wakes up deep chocolate brown eyes. She was one of those people whose eyes changed colors with what mood they were in. She loved her eyes! They were the most expressive part about her. Her best guy friend even told her that they were the sexiest part about her except for her legs (of course). She hoped that she would run into him in London. His name: Draco Malfoy, the boy that had caught her eye since the first day that she met him in her first year. Hes had pale blond hair and pointed features. He was a good 5" taller than Izzy and she was glad because that was one of the things she liked about him. When she would look into those piercing grey eyes, could she just melt! Her eyes turned pink as she thought about him. He was one of her only friends and thankfully they were both slytherin. Sure she was friendly with the other girls in her year, but no one got her like Draco did. The problem with her being in Slytherin and being friends with Draco Malfoy was how her mum reacted when Izzy told her. She was sitting peacefully with Draco eating breakfast when her dark grey owl fatty came swooping in and dropped a howler in front of her. Right at that moment Draco looked over. He looked at the horror stricken look on her face down to the howler and he picked it up and grabbed Izzy's arm at the same time and had them out of the great hall and into the dungeons in like three minutes flat. Then he stood there and supported her while she listened to her mothers very angry voice yell at her for being in Slytherin. It was the wort yet surprisingly also the best moment of her life. "Izzy are you ready yet?" her mum yelled up at her. She was just pulling on her grey short sleeved sweater/jacket over her purple tank and favorite jeans skirt. "I'll be down in like 30 seconds, mum!" She yelled back as she slipped on her favorite pair of black converse. Now that she was half ready, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. As she ran down the stairs she applied a layer of strawberry flavored lip gloss and then stuck the tube in her pocket as she reached the kitchen. "Finally we can go now that the princess is ready." Her sisters, Lilly and Charlotte, said at the same time. They were dressed in matching pink sun dresses with pink bows at the end of their braids. Izzy started laughing at the twin pink horror, which earned her the evil eye from her mom and glares from the twin horrors. That only made her laugh harder while they walked into the living room and to the fireplace. Her eyes turned yellow with joy. Izzy's laughter died out when she saw the look on her mum's face. She decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to tick her mum off right before going back to Hogwarts. Especially since third years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade to have breaks. While everyone below third had to stay in the castle because they aren't allowed beyond school grounds. So as her eyes changed to a yellowish gold (for her contained joy) they each received a pinch of floo powder. The flames turned green after each of them threw their pinch into the fire and said clearly "Diagon Alley!" The next thing they know they were spinning sped through the fire place to the cobble stone streets of Diagon Alley, right in front of Ollivander's wand shop. "Izzy, remember, you are going to meet us at Flourish and Blotts after you are done with you're shopping, O.K.?" her mum told her while she handed Izzy her money, "Don't worry mum I'll remember. I'll be there." Then she ran off before her mum could remind her not to talk to Draco Malfoy. She was going to meet Draco, where ever that boy might be.

**X^X^X^X**

She was walking by Florean Flortescue the ice cream shop when she heard someone wolf whistle at her. Izzy spun around and suddenly started to fall. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her and when she looked up and saw Draco holding her. Her eyes changed from golden yellow to purple as she felt her cheeks warming because she was embarrassed. He slowly lifted her off the ground then he threw her over his shoulder, and ran to one of the tables at the ice cream parlor. He dropped her into one of the seats, and after she got her breathe back she started on him. "Draco, why did you do that? I could of walked all by myself! I have feet you know." He just simply said "Where is the fun in that?" Which of course left Izzy speechless. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror on the table. She about died! Her hair was everywhere, and she was loosing her hair tie! Just because of the recent events so called "Draco's fun." The worst thing was that he was just sitting there staring at her! She pulled out her brush and quickly brushed through her hair and was about to put it back up into a ponytail when Draco's hand on hers stopped her. Her eyes quickly turned from purple to orange as she became rather confused at why he was stopping her. "Don't put it up, It looks really good down." He answered to her questioning eyes and unspoken questions. So Izzy didn't put it up and Draco looked pleased. Then suddenly he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, while sliding his chair closer to hers. Her eyes changed to pink and then she saw why he was acting like that. Right at that moment Pansy Parkinson walked by, but when she spotted them she walked over to them and sat down next to Draco. Pansy was immensely in absolute love with Draco, but he just thought she was quite the stalker and creeper. So they had made this deal over Christmas break. Izzy would allow Draco to act like her boyfriend (obviously she was fine with that) if he would tutor her in potions. They both made a contract of sort, and so now Pansy thought that they were a serious couple. Which, of course, was the idea all along. It was a good thing they had all classes together, or the plan wouldn't have worked out at all. " When are you and the _Mudblood _going to break up?" Pansy said with a sneer on her face and staring at Izzy. It all happened in a flash. One moment she was sitting with Draco's hand in hers, and the next Draco's hands were trying to restrain her and her eyes were a murderous red color. When Draco finally managed to push her back into her chair, He leaned over and whispered in her ear " Shes lying and you know it. She is just trying to get you to use magic. Let _me_ handle her. _Trust _me." So Izzy stayed in her seat when he let go, but her eyes were still the same murderous red color. Izzy was a pureblood and everyone knew it, but Pansy thought that it would be hilarious to start calling her mudblood, half blood and the likes. Pretty much it meant that one of your parents was muggle born and the other was born from two purebloods. Just because her father left didn't mean that she was a mudblood. Luckily Draco knew how to calm her down when Pansy did this, because she probably wouldn't be going to school this year if he didn't. So it was piercing gray eyes staring into blood red ones until she started to calm down and her eyes changed to a piercing baby blue. When he was sure Izzy was calmed down enough, Draco turned to Pansy and glared at her with his own murderous look and said through clenched teeth "Leave now if you don't want to be cursed till you look uglier than you do now." He didn't stop there, he continued by saying "Isabella is a pureblood and you know it. She is also more of a woman than you will ever be, and I wouldn't break up with her even if she _WAS _a Mudblood! Now _GO_!" He practically growled the last part and it looked like his teeth were going to shatter if he didn't stop clenching them. Pansy looked at him with eyes filled with terror and silently but not so gracefully got up and left. "Draco, you need to take some deep calming breaths." Izzy said once Pansy was out of sight. Surprisingly he listened to her. She watched him close his eyes and start to take deep breaths. It took a few minutes, but after awhile he was calmed down enough to talk. "Izzy, its obvious that I have anger issues, but when people start telling lies about someone who is dear to me I blow up. Sorry you had to see me that way." Draco's confession made Izzy smile "Am I someone dear to you?" she asked teasingly. His reply was to smile at her with that mind blowing mysterious smile of his that always took her breath away. "You're really sweet Draco. Thank you for sticking up for me." She said softly. "Yeah, yeah" He replied while blushing fiercely. "You know that you owe me big time now, because next time I won't be so nice." He continued. Izzy just smiled wider at this because she knew that he was just trying to act tough. She also knew he would beat up or curse anyone who hurt or made fun of he because he was just that type of guy. When they had their fill of their favorite ice cream (Raspberry for Izzy and plain Vanilla for Draco) they walked to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for their new black school robes. Then they went to Magical Menagerie to buy owl treats for Draco's eagle owl and food for Izzy's owl, Reilly.

**X**^**X**^**X**^**X**

After they were done they sat down on a bench in front of the ice cream shop again to wait till five to meet he mum in Flourish and Blotts. Izzy pulled out her ipod to pass the time and just then Draco looked over. He spotted the ipod and his whole face lit up. Izzy had explained to him the previous year what an ipod was and he was completely fascinated by it. She was just putting in the left ear bud when he asked "What are you listing to Izzy?" Her only reply was to hand him the right ear bud and to press play. She instantly regret ed that action when she heard what was playing. _1-2-1-2-3-4 Give me more loving than I've ever had Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not Make me feel good when I hurt so bad Barely getting mad I'm so glad I found you I love being around you. _Her eyes turned purple as she realized that she had put this song on repeat because it was the song that reminded her of what she felt for Draco. So she sat there in embarrassment as 1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's played. She didn't dare look at Draco while her face was as red as it was so she leaned forward and let her hair shield her from his gaze. _You make it easy Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4 There's only one thing To Do Three words For you (I love you) I love you There's only one way to say Those three words That's what I'll do (I love you) I love you. _She pretended that she was very interested in the untied laces of her black converse and that she couldn't feel Draco's gaze on her. As the song finished she pressed pause and took her ear bud out still not looking at him. "Izzy, look at me." Draco said but she kept her gaze downward as she lifted her head. He used his finger to push her head up until she was looking directly at him. Of course her eyes were still purple and her face still red, that's just how lucky she was. "Who sang that song?" He asked and she took her time replying. "It was The Plain White T's and it was 1, 2, 3, 4." He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Well I liked it. It was a good song, Hey maybe it can be our song!" he looked at her hopefully and Izzy started laughing and just nodded as an answer. Draco joined in and pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head. Reluctantly she pulled away and as she spotted her mum her eyes changed to blue. She hated lying to her mum and fighting with Draco but it was the only way to keep her mum inauspicious. "Time for sparks to fly, you ready?" He asked her, and she nodded her head and replied "Not really, but we gotta do this anyway. Lets get the show on the road." Izzy's mum absolutely HATED Draco's dad and mum, Izzy guessed something happened in school but she wasn't sure. Her mum practically forbid her from even being in the same room with him, though she did so anyway. Since they were in the same house it was kind of inevitable. So when ever her mum saw them together they made sure they were fighting, even though both of them hated fighting with the other. "I'm sorry if I say anything really mean today ok?" Draco said when he saw the color of her eyes and Izzy just nodded and said "Same. Best friends forever promise." Now it was time for the scene to start. They did their secret handshake and then Izzy looked expectantly at Draco to start.  
D:"I don't know why you even come around here Harper! You don't belong!"  
I:"Yeah, is that so? Well you belong as much as a slug belongs at a tea party!"  
D:"You are such a......... a........*whispers sorry for this* A MUDBLOOD!"  
I:"I can't believe you!!! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN DRACO MALFOY!!!  
Izzy's eyes turned dark grey after the fight while she was walking towards her mum because she HATED fighting with Draco, and even though she knew he didn't mean it when he called her a mudblood it had hurt her a lot. Once they were done shopping, Izzy was laying on her queen sized bed, curled up in her deep purple comforter looking at all her new school books. All of a sudden she heard the flap of wings and looked over to see Draco's owl coming through her bay window. She leapt out of bed and ran over and untied the letter tied to its leg. Then as she unrollled the parchment she sat down at her window seat and started reading.

_Izzy,  
I hope that when you get this you aren't still mad at me because of this afternoon. If it makes you feel any better, Pansy came up to me and tried to find out in her "special" way, if I was single!  
_Izzy had to laugh at this because Pansy was... well she doesn't know how to be secretive.  
_I'm really sorry that I called you a mudblood. The thought was still in my mind from when Pansy "mentioned" it this morning to you. I hope you don't hate me forever. Well send a response as soon as you can, I will be up all night so it doesn't matter when. Again I'm really sorry! Please forgive me. Save you a compartment tomorrow. Promise. Well goodnight Mi Bella Luna. _

_Draco_

_P.S. I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry!!_

Izzy smiled. Draco obviously wouldn't let up until she forgave him. She looked over at her ceder to the purple alarm clock sitting on an pile of old _Daily Prophets. _It was 12:30 already! "It's a good thing Draco sent me an owl or I would never gotten any sleep!" Izzy thought. She walked over to her desk and pulled a fresh sheet of parchment and her quill and ink out from her desk and she sat down. She surveyed her room which had a hard wood floor, but right now it was covered in all of her school supplies. She had two teal walls, one chalkboard wall, and one was covered in the mural that she had painted earlier that year. She looked back at the parchment and dipped her quill in the ink and began to write her response. The sky had started to turn the beautiful shades of sunrise when she finally sat up and reread her finished letter to Draco. His eagle owl was waiting patiently for her to tie the letter to it beside Reilly.

_Draco,  
Of course I forgive you!!! I'm sorry you had to deal with the bluntness of Pansy's techniques! She is so inexperienced! Hahaha! I totally forgive you for this afternoon, but never call me that again or i will curse you into oblivion, ok? How could I ever hate you forever? You would find some way to make it up to me or to annoy me to death one way or another sooner or later. LOL. I'll be looking for you in the crowd, ok? See you later today!_

_Izzy_

_P.S. ALRIGHT!!! You are totally forgiven!! Wow you must really be sorry, that was 9 sorry's! LOL! Ok you are forgiven and I totally do NOT owe you from yesterday! We are EVEN! _

Izzy walked over to her window and put Draco's owl on the ledge and tied the letter to his leg. She sat on her window bench until the sun came up and she heard her mum calling for her to come down for breakfast. Her eyes changed to black as she slugged down the stairs after the smell of bacon and eggs, exhausted.

* * *

**So this was my first try at writing a story, and I hope you liked it! It just gets better from here. R&R I'm soo excited to hear what you have to say about my story even if it is crtiticism. Hope you enjoyed it! The second chapter might take me a while but I'll get it up as soon as I can!! Thank you for reading my story!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Dedication: This is for Hyperactive Lioness and Ed westwicker. None of this would be possible without their "gentle" pushing, nudging, and constant reminders ****thank you friends ****I will also try to make the other chapters shorter and to update sooner.**

* * *

Izzy walked into her favorite muggle pub, Kiss me I'm Irish! and went straight to the bar to talk to Crazy Phil. Crazy Phil was the bartender, but he was also like a father to her. During the beginning months after her real father left, Izzy found herself down at the pub because her dad used to come here when he wasn't at the office or fighting with her mum. Then as the months went buy she found herself there because of Crazy Phil and singing. Crazy Phil and the other workers had become like a second family to Izzy and she became a celebrity to the pub goers. Izzy sat down at the bar and called out "Give me the usual Crazy Phil!" He turned around and yelled out "'Ey everybody 'lil feta's here! Hahaha How ya' doing girly?" Izzy couldn't keep the smile off her face. Ever since she had stormed into the pub covered in feathers after a nasty fight with her mum, she had been known as 'little feather.' It had also become her stage name for when she went up and sang for everybody. "I'm good. How are you?" As they chatted Crazy Phil poured her a glass of Vanilla Coke, he stocked some just for her. "OH! By the way, two of my guy friends from school are coming so please, PLEASE! Don't embarrass me while I'm onstage!" she said. "Sure Feta, you know me. I'm de' master of cool." Izzy broke out laughing because that was about as far from the truth that you could get. Crazy Phil took every chance he could get to embarrass her whenever she had friends come down. She was still laughing as she walked backstage. Her eyes were a merry shade of yellow and she never saw the man sitting in the shadows watching her every move.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Three hours later, the pub was packed full of muggles, Draco and Blaise. Izzy was working hard, running from table to table bringing people their orders. She worked at the pub every night for the past two years now. She worked hard and fast and was rewarded by singing last every night. Izzy was making her rounds for maybe the two hundredth time that night when she suddenly looked up. She felt a prickle on the back of her neck like someone was watching her. She shrugged it off, but two minutes later she sensed there really was someone watching her. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone suspicious unless you counted Draco and Blaise playing with blue flames under the table. What was their damage? Did they have mush for brains? They could easily get caught! Izzy slipped up to their table and whispered "I really do love me some BLUE FLAMES! What are you two doing? You could get caught and I do NOT want to have to explain BLUE flames to Crazy Phil! Be careful!" Glaring at the two of them her eyes flashed between red and silver and she went back to work. Finally she was done with her shift and could get ready to go onstage. Izzy walked backstage and quickly checked her outfit again. She had chosen her combat boots that used to be her dads, knee-length white, with black stripes, socks, a light purple, black and grey plaid pleated mini skirt, and a really cute grey tube top. She had curled her hair and put a deep purple ribbon in it. Izzy had also painted her nails silver. As she pulled her apron off she felt herself shaking. She had never sung in front of anyone from school before and the song she had chosen was a song that reminded her of what Blaise had done to her in her first year. Thinking of that memory made her eyes flash blood red.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Finally it was Izzy's turn to go onstage. She walked up, stood by the mic, and nodded to the song person. As _Never Again _by Kelly Clarkson started Izzy spotted Draco and Blaise in the crowd. _I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green. I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me. _She stared straight ahead as she sang. She didn't want to risk messing up when she was channeling all her anger and pain into her singing. _I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well. Could you tell by the flames that burned your words? __*flashback*_ She was in her dorm at Hogwarts holding a letter she found on her bed '_Izzy, I'm so sorry,_' It began. She instantly recognized Blaise's handwriting. '_But I need to think things over. I can't do that while I'm dating you. I hope we can still be friends. Your friend, Blaise_' Izzy ran out of the room and down a corridor to a broom closet barley holding back tears. She needed to get away from everyone. Little did she know Blaise and Pansy were already occupying that closet. Izzy pulled the door open and came face to face with them snogging. She slammed the door and ran away as fast as she could; she could hear Blaise running after her calling her name. She didn't turn back nor did she let him see her shed a tear. It wasn't until she literally ran into Draco on the grounds that she let the tears fall freely as she explained everything to him. Her eyes were dark blue the whole time. That was how she and Draco became so close. _*end flashback*_ _I never read your letter 'cause I knew what you'd say. Give me that Sunday school answer. Try and make it all okay! Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. It was you who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know you knew exactly what you were doing. Don't say you simply lost your way. She may believe you but I never will, never again. If she really knows the truth she deserves you. A trophy wife, oh how cute. Ignorance is bliss. _As she was singing she saw Blaise shifting uncomfortably as was looking anywhere but the stage and Draco. Then Izzy felt the prickle at the base of her neck again and she looked around not missing a beat or word in the song. _But when your day comes and he's through with you. And he'll be through with you. You'll die together but alone! You wrote me in a letter you couldn't say it right to my face. Well give me that Sunday school answer repent your self away! Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. It was you who chose to end it like you did. _Ever so slowly Izzy turned her head slightly to the right. There she saw a man dressed in a black cloak whose eyes were fixed on her. She felt them rather than saw his eyes fixed on her face. Almost instantly she felt like she knew this man, but she wasn't sure how she knew him. It was a really strange feeling and she was starting to get dizzy, but she was having a hard time looking away from this poidler! Then, as if he knew her distress, Izzy heard Draco yell out "Woo! Go Izzy!" She tore her gaze away from the strange poidling man and back to the crowd and Draco. _I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do and don't say you simply lost your way. They may believe you but I never will, never again. Never again will I hear you. Never again will I miss you. Never again will I fall to you, never. Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you, never! Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. _She was almost done when she saw the poidler stand up and walk out the back door from the corner of her eye. Izzy was half relieved and half angry. Who was it? Why did he leave during her song? She wanted to know, so she decided that after the song was over she would follow this mysterious poidler. _It was you who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do and don't say you simply lost your way. They may believe you but I never will, I never will, I never will, never again! _As the song ended Izzy bowed\curtsied and then walked off stage. She practically ran to the exit door, but instead of the door she ran straight into Draco. His arms wrapped around her in a restraining hug. And he bent his head down to whisper in her ear. "Where do you think your going, mi Bella Luna? Hmmm?" Izzy could feel his breath on her ear and she flushed when he used her 'secret' nickname. It took a great deal of control to keep the slight tremor out of her voice as she replied "No where just getting some fresh air, Dracula." She felt his chest bounce as he chuckled. "Then why don't I join you, or were you hoping you would run into someone else? Perhaps the man who stole your gaze and concentration from the crowd? I saw him Izzy and I know who you think he is, but do you think your ready to….." He never got to finish his sentence because the moment he mentioned the mysterious poidler Izzy had gone rigid and pulled free of his restraining arms and her eyes turned red. Draco was strong, but when Izzy was determined she could be stronger. Without thinking, she charged out the exit door and into an empty ally. She could hear Draco pursuing her so she started walking down the alley to the empty road ahead of her. Draco caught up and started walking beside her not saying anything. He just entwined his fingers with hers and they walked down the deserted road way. It was a beautiful silence, but Izzy knew it had to end. "When I was about 8 I first started showing signs that I was a witch. That was also when my dad decided that I was too soft and needed to be tougher. He would find ways to hurt me and if I cried he would punish me m-more." Izzy took a few deep breaths and continued "His punishments varied. Sometimes he would use magic and other times he just used the stove or anything he could get his hands on." She pulled her hand out of Draco's and rubbed off the make-up she used to cover up the scares. As the street lights hit her arm the raised and shiny markings became more defined. There was a huge burn mark that had a bunch of circles, one inside the other. There was also one scar that looked as if it had been healed after being reopened many times. Draco, who was running his fingers gently over the raised scar tissue, motioned for her to continue. Her eyes flashed blue as she did. "My mum never knew anything about it until one day she walked in on me covering the longest one up, and lets just say she was very… defensive about what my dad had been doing to me. That was one of the worst fights they ever had… it was also their last. Mum was so angry she kicked him out and after that I heard from him a few times. Then he just stopped contacting me." Izzy took another deep breath and started walking again, and Draco, now holding her hand again, asked "If your mum kicked him out why have you been telling everyone that he left you and your mum?" It took Izzy a few moments to answer him, she owed him an answer, when she did she said "I made that story up because I didn't want to have everyone pitying me for what my dad did to me. You know that if I had told the truth everyone would ask questions and I would have to answer them. I don't like it when people look at me with pity in their eyes. Like I need their condolences! They can just mind their own business!" At this she started to sob. Draco pulled her into another one of his hugs that always made her feel better. They stood there for a while until gradually Izzy stopped crying six years worth of pain and frustration out of her. They walked hand in hand back to her house. When they got to the door Izzy turned to say goodbye/goodnight but was stopped by the look on Draco's face. It also might have been how close he was. she could have taken one step and crashed right into him. Draco pulled her close again in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you chose to share all that with me tonight, Izzy. I hope we can talk more like that. I'm always here for you." She could feel his breath against her ear again, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She was enjoying the moment, and the feeling that they could be the only two people on the planet. All Izzy knew was that she loved the feeling.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hidden by the trunk of an overlarge oak tree, Jonathan Lee Harper watched his eldest daughter and the Malfoy boy. He had been surprised to see her working at the pub, then even more surprised by her voice! She sang as well as her mother. He remembered so clearly, even after all these years, as if it was only yesterday that Izzy was a baby and her mother sang her to help her fall asleep. He missed his whole family so much. If only he could do something to get them back… maybe he would start by reconnecting with Isabella. That's what he would do! John turned a little and accidentally broke a branch. The loud snap made him jump a few feet and he saw his daughter turn in his direction. Thinking it would be a horrible idea for her to find him lurking here in the middle of the night; John turned and disappeared into the shadows a newly determined man.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Izzy turned towards the woods across from her house. She had heard a branch snap not seconds ago and it brought her mind to the poidler in the pub. "Did you hear that Draco?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Hmmm? No but look at the moon Izzy. It's almost as beautiful as you. Mi personale Bella Luna." He pulled her back into his arms as he said this so they were both facing the moon. They stood like that for a few minutes, Izzy resting against Draco with his chin resting on top of her head. Then Izzy glanced at her watch and sighed. It was one in the morning! Way past her curfew. So she turned around and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him goodbye/goodnight, but as she started to pull away the strangest/most romantic thing happened. Draco tilted her chin up with one finger while the other arm pulled her closer. Izzy's heart beat sped up and her eyes turned a brilliant shade of hot pink as he slowly lowered his head, and her eyes closed. Then her heart seemed to skip a beat when his firm yet soft lips met hers. The kiss lasted only a moment, but it was the best moment of Isabella Esther Ruth Harper's life. Draco gave her one more kiss then hugged her one last time and said "Goodnight, Mi Bella Luna. Have the sweetest dreams." Izzy smiled and said "Goodnight, My Dracula. Sweet dreams and sleep well." Then she opened her door and walked inside. She watched Draco smile and walk away from the window by the door. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night. As she walked through the living room to the stairs the lights flicked on and her mum walked into the room looking livid. The worst had yet to come…

* * *

**Soooo that was chapter two! Getting some questions answered hopefully! **

**And if you were wondering this is the meaning of the colors that Izzy's eyes change to:**

**Red: ticked off ****Blood Red: Murderously ticked off ****Orange: Stressed ****Yellow: happy ****Gold/yellow: skip-in-your-step happy ****Green: jealous ****Dark green: knock-someone-out jealous ****Blue: sad ****Dark blue: depressingly sad ****Purple: embarrassed ****Violet: Never-show-your-face-again embarrassed ****Brown: Normal eye color (more of a chocolate brown) ****Black: Depressed ****Pink: In love ****Hot pink: Fly-away-over-the-moon in love ****White: unfocused ****Silver: nervous**

**Well you know what to do now! R&R! **

**THANKS! ~Isabella**


End file.
